


Amore segreto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Romantic Angst, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se alla fine del sesto oav: L'isola segreta del barone Omatsuri; Nami e Rufy avessero parlato? Cosa nasconde il cuore della navigatrice?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:NamixRufy: era tutta una questione di... rotte.





	Amore segreto

Amore segreto  
  


Rufy teneva le braccia aperte, gli occhi chiusi e il sorriso gli prendeva tre-quarti del viso. Nami si piegò in avanti e osservò la sua pelle ricoperta di graffi, ematomi e sporca di terra. Il vento scompigliava i corti capelli neri di cappello di paglia. Si girò e osservò il resto della ciurma avviarsi verso la fine della scogliera, in lontananza vedeva le vele della propria nave. Si girò dall’altra parte e osservò la luce dell’alba. Si tenne ferme le ciocche di capelli arancioni con la mano ed ispirò, sentendo l’odore di salsedine.

“Oggi ci hai salvato, come al solito, capitano  _Mugiwara_ ” disse la navigatrice.

“Siete i miei  _nakama_ ” rispose Rufy. Riaprì gli occhi e alcune rughe di espressione si formarono intorno alla cicatrice sotto l’occhio. La giovane abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi castano spento si rifletterono in quelle nere liquide del capitano pirata.

“E un giorno voi sarete il re dei pirati. Il vostro nome coprirà quello di ogni altro” sussurrò con voce rauca. Rufy ridacchiò, si alzò seduto in piedi di scatto e strofinò le mani di gomma tra loro.

“Ognuno realizzerà il tuo sogno. E tu con il One piece sarai ricchissima!” annunciò gridando con voce stridula. Scoppiò a ridere allargando le braccia. Nami sbuffò, tirò un pugno in testa al giovane facendogli apparire un bernoccolo. Gonfiò le guance, gli diede la schiena e incrociò le braccia.

“Non intendevo questo,  _baka_!” urlò. Rufy sporse il labbro inferiore, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo. Allungò il collo quattro volte il normale e guardò il viso della giovane che avvampò.

“Allora cosa  _Nami-chan_?” chiese.

“Niente, la polena della nave ti aspetta” ribatté. Avanzò di un paio di passi, tenendo il capo chino. Rufy tirò indietro la testa, saltò e riatterrò in piedi. Si tenne con una mano il cappello e si mise a correre dietro la navigatrice che aveva accelerato il passo, le sue infradito sbatterono ripetutamente contro il terreno.

“Non abbandonerò i miei  _nakama_ solo perché sarò il  _Kaizoku-ō_ ” rispose. Il battito cardiaco di Nami accelerò e la giovane sorrise.

“Sarò io a lasciarvi, mi godrò la mia montagna di soldi e ne farò molti altri vendendo la mia perfetta cartina del globo” ribatté secca. Ghignò, lasciando vedere i canini leggermente appuntiti. Rufy le si mise davanti e sorrise, sporse la testa e l’appoggiò su quella di lei.

“Se è per i vostri sogni, vi lascio andare, come ho fatto con Bibi. Però tu non mi lasceresti solo, io starei come stava il barone di quest’isola senza di voi” sussurrò. Nami gli accarezzò la guancia, sorrise e gli baciò la punta del naso.

“E’ tutta una questione di … rotte e tu non puoi capire dove andrebbe la mia” sussurrò. Rufy sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Gli amici pirati si baciano sul naso per fare la rotta?” domandò. Nami avvertì una fitta al petto e negò con la testa.

“Appunto” borbottò. Rufy sbuffò, incrociò le braccia sulla pancia e saltellò indietro.

“Tu, Ace, Sanji e Zoro siete uguali. Non capisco alle volte che farfugliate! Andiamo a mangiare” brontolò. Nami s’irrigidì, alzò il capo e annuì.

“Agli ordini capitano” rispose. Rufy sorrise, si voltò e si mise a correre.

“Così mi piaci!” gridò, alzando un pugno. Le iridi di Nami divennero liquide e la navigatrice avanzò a passi cadenzati brevi.

-Ricordami così, come la guida delle tue avventure, amore mio. Non voglio che tu mi veda come la ragazzina che piangeva per Arlong. Ti amerò in segreto, come il mio più grande tesoro- pensò.

 


End file.
